On The Honeymoon
by troyellalove1
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have just gotten married and are on day one of their honeymoon. As they're getting tired, Troy takes her to a peaceful, romantic spot at the back of the ship. Then, they go somewhere even more romantic...here's a unique Troyella story that you'll love. This is possibly the best Troyella story I've ever written. Enjoy!


**On the Honeymoon**

**The Sequel to ****A Kiss Before Bed**** by username "minixoxmya." Thank you for the inspiration for this story I owe you big time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. All credit goes to Disney (and the ship is owned by Royal Caribbean).**

It had only been a couple days since Troy and Gabriella had gotten married. There had been arguments and struggles, but they were eventually married, as everyone predicted. The two had left for their honeymoon to the Bahamas on a Royal Caribbean ship: _Monarch of the Seas._ It had been Troy who picked that ship because it was the same one his parents had gone on.

Right now, the newly married couple was walking on the boat deck and it was about 10:00. They'd just eaten dinner and the stars were all out on the pitch black sky.

"So, we made it. We survived Sharpay, I ran into the church as you were walking away, and we got a new lock for our trailer. So now Chad can't come in and leave the white pages open to the wrong spot and Sharpay can't wake me up at seven in the morning. We've got our whole lives ahead of us!"

Troy looked at Gabriella; in her formal white knee-dress and then looked out on the ocean. "About time. That was really hard with all the planning."

"You know I did 99 percent of it."

"Yeah. I sat around and watched SportSCenter. I'm a man."

"A man cause you didn't help your fiancé while she was running around like crazy?"

"I was joking…"

"I know. Calm down. I love how worried you get over any issues between us." Gabriella walked over to the rail, on the starboard side of the ship, about twenty feet from the stern.

Troy followed and grabbed her hand when she reached the edge. "So are you excited about our future?"

She smiled, now in a completely good mood again. "Yeah, and especially the first years with our kids. Have I told you that I want our first girl to be named after Taylor? Cause she's a great role model."

Troy smiled. "Only ten thousand times."

They stood there for a few minutes of silence until Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder. "Look up."

"The sky?"

"No…the smoke coming out of the smokestacks. Of course the sky." She said, laughing.

Troy slowly tilted his head up. "What do you think?"

"Don't see this everyday."

"That's why honeymoons are special."

"No, they're special because of the other person you're with. Not a bunch of burning fireballs billions of light years away."

Gabriella smiled. "You're so literal…I think from Earth you should see a bunch of twinkling, shiny, silver pecks. Ones that you can be amazed by."

"Well, I know you're amazed by them, and I love the look you get when you're mesmerized. It's so cute."

"When I'm amazed?"

"Yeah. The stars right now are reflecting out of your eyes."

"Well, I love being in really quiet places with you. Like in that park near where we live, just to sit against that tree. And now it's like that minus all the kids."

"I thought you liked kids."

"You're hilarious. I mean sometimes I just want to be with you. Only you."

"Well, that's too bad, cause there are about ten thousand other people on this ship."

Gabriella pretended to slap him. "Well, there aren't any within fifty feet of us."

"I know a place where they'll be even further."

"Where?"

Troy got a weird smile on his face.

"Oh no…is this one of your genius ideas?"

He laughed. "Follow me!" Troy took off for the other side of the ship.

"Wh…Troy!" Gabriella chased him to the entrance to the deck below them. Troy took off down the stairs and ran down the hallway, past windows and open doors.

"You can't catch me, Gabriella Bolton!" For some reason, he was laughing hysterically. Even though she was half annoyed with what Troy was doing, she loved hearing that new name, and at least he wasn't some boring office guy who stood around drinking brandy.

"Troy I'm gonna kill you!" Gabriella started laughing also. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see!"

They ran past a group of officers talking near an entrance to the port side of the boat deck. Troy ran for an elevator at the end of the hall.

"Wait!"

"Gabriella…you think I would leave without you? Hurry up!"

Gabriella ran inside the elevator just as the doors closed. "Where are we going? Which floor?"

"All will be revealed."

He pressed the button for the first deck; the same level as their stateroom.

"Does this involve a bed?"

"Well, not right now. You said you wanted to go somewhere where we wouldn't be seen."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see. Trust me, you won't be expecting it."

The elevator stopped at the first deck, which was also at water level. Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to the left. "Alright, close your eyes."

She pretty much had accepted by now that Troy was being Troy, and she wouldn't find out what was going on until the last possible second.

"So this is like Titanic? I can't open my eyes until I'm about to fall into the ocean?"

"Just come on, I tried this a few years ago on a cruise it was awesome. It's an amazing sight, especially at night."

He led her past a store packed with passengers. Gradually, the crowd thinned out and Troy came to a door.

"Here it is."

"Can I open?"

"No, definitely not now. That would be the worst time. Come on."

He opened the door and Gabriella was greeted by a rush of cool night air.

"Ten more feet. You're gonna love this."

He walked to the edge. They were at the very stern of the ship and the ocean was just five feet below them. "Open your eyes."

Gabriella's eyes opened suspiciously, but she was amazed when she saw what was in front of her. They were turned around, facing away from the front of the ship. There was a huge wake coming out from where the propellers were. The ocean was foamy for what seemed like miles behind the vessel. It was a little noisy from the engine, but there was no one around them.

"Whoa…Troy! I never tried looking at this before! I thought all the great views came on the boat deck!" She gazed in fascination at the wake. It seemed so amazing to be this close to the water, also.

"You said you wanted to be somewhere where no one else could see us."

She smiled. "And I thought the entire time you were going to our stateroom."

He winked at her. "That's also not too far away. But right now, there's basically peace and a different view than you're used to seeing."

"I'll say. I can also see the stars from here, and they don't look any different!"

Troy leaned against the rail, facing away from the ocean and towards Gabriella. He pulled her towards him. "So do you like it?"

"I love it, Troy. Not what I expected, but I love it." She moved her entire body against his and he put his hands on her back. Gabriella touched her noise to Troy's and he pressed his face on hers. "I love you, Gabriella Bolton."

She smiled. "I love you too Troy."

Troy pulled her the rest of the way into him and pressed his lips up on hers. They felt so moist and soft, as usual.

Gabriella opened her lips part-way to slide her tongue into Troy's mouth. It tasted like a mint, and his lips were gently holding onto hers.

To Troy, he might as well have been in a war zone, because he had no idea what was going on around him; just a perfect sense of the sweet taste of Gabriella's warm lips and how much he didn't want to stop.

Gabriella pulled her tongue out a little bit and circled it around the inside of Troy's lips. He closed all openings and sucked on her tongue for a few seconds, later her slide it intimately deeper in his mouth. Gabriella felt an unbelievable sense of security with him and felt nothing bad could ever happen to her when she was with her soul mate.

Troy deepened the kiss and cups Gabriella's head in her hands. He took in every bit of emotion from her and increased the grip of his lips, holding her tightly and savoring the passion from her sweet-tasting mouth.

When they finally pulled apart, Gabriella asked, "So what day is it? Is our honeymoon over? Are we still in the 21st century?"

Troy laughed. "So was it too long a kiss?"

"No, not at all. I was just commenting on the time it took."

"Well, what would we be doing instead?"

Gabriella smiled and winked at Troy. Then, she walked off towards the door. "Follow me."

"So now you're gonna get me back and not tell me where we're going?" Troy laughed.

"You bet. But you probably figured it out by now."

"I think I might have an idea." He put his hands tightly on her hips.

"No previews. Just get right to it." She took off down the hall, laughing while Troy watched her run, calmly standing there. She turned around and saw he wasn't following.

"Aren't you gonna chase me?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna let you beg for me to follow."

Gabriella looked at Troy with confidence on her face. "Troy, you think I'm the one who's gonna be begging? Wait till you see what I'm gonna do to you in our stateroom. You'll be begging me, Mr. Bolton."

Troy laughed. "I cannot let you get away with that." He sprinted towards her and Gabriella turned and ran down the hall.

They both ran for their stateroom, laughing not caring what anyone thought of them.

Gabriella reached their hall. She looked for the number on their door. "Here it is!" She turned around and waited for Troy to come unlock the door. He wasn't there. In fact, she was the only one in the hallway. "Troy!"

No response. Gabriella had no idea where Troy went. She looked around for him, expecting him to jump out and scare her. "Okay, very funny, Troy."

In a few seconds, a pair of strong arms was thrown around her from behind. "Here's Troy Bolton, reporting for duty."

"Well Troy, your first task is to unlock the door."

He slid the card over the lock and the green light flashed. Gabriella turned the knob and they walked into their stateroom. Troy closed the door behind them.

"Your next task, Troy, is to close your eyes and walk where I say."

"Got it." He shut his eyes and took a step forward.

"Move ahead three steps. Turn to the right, no a little bit to the left, and walk five steps ahead. Hey wouldn't it be funny if I had you walk into the wall?" She started laughing.

"That would be hilarious. For you."

"Okay, now come towards where you hear my voice."

Troy took a few cautious steps forward until he heard Gabriella again. "Brace yourself."

He walked into the bed and almost fell. "You could've told me about that…"

Gabriella laughed. "But that would've spoiled the surprise."

"And when can I find out what the surprise is?"

"Come a few feet forward and then you'll know."

Troy was on his knees, on the bed, so he crawled closer to where Gabriella was. He was about to open his eyes when he felt Gabriella pulling him down on the bed. She rolled on top of him. "Does anything seem to be missing? Like my clothes?"

Troy opened his eyes and saw bare skin; a lot of it. He instinctively grabbed her and took her under the covers where he removed the rest of what he was wearing. "So I didn't end up begging you."

Gabriella laughed. "Well, that's only cause I really wanted to do this. You're lucky you're so hot."

Troy smiled and nuzzled his face into her hair. "So we've been married for almost two days."

"Almost two days and two nights," she corrected him.

"Well then let's complete the second night in style."

Gabriella nodded with a smile and pulled Troy entirely on top of her. "Yum."

Both Troy and Gabriella somehow found the energy to keep going until two in the morning, completing their second day of marriage and starting the third. It was just one of so many days to come for them, and neither one could wait.

**So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Again, thank you username "minixoxmya" for the help. Glad to write this sequel! To the rest of you, I hope you liked this story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
